Te extraño, te olvido, te amo
by Eliza20
Summary: A veces una mañana lluviosa y una canción es lo único que se necesita para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que quieres ocultar. Cuando el amor es difícil de olvidar, solo queda volver a amar. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**¡Hola! Eliza20 reportándose en el reto con un Makorra. Últimamente me gusta escribir de esta pareja, cuando tengo tiempo, claro. Me he dado cuenta que éste va a ser mi primer songfic, primer oneshot Makorra y primera participación en un reto. Demasiado para una sola historia. Como sea, aquí dejo mi pequeña participación. Es mi primer sonfic así que si debo mejorar cualquier cosa me dicen. ****La canción es "Te extraño, te olvido, te amo" de Ricky Martin, oí ésta canción y me pareció que la letra encajaba para la historia.**

**Summary: A veces una mañana lluviosa y una canción es lo único que se necesita para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que quieres ocultar. Cuando el amor es difícil de olvidar, solo queda volver a amar.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "**__**Korra&Mako**__**" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".**_

* * *

Te extraño, te olvido, te amo

* * *

Las calles estaban vacías, ninguna persona las recorría. La razón era la fuerte lluvia que caía en Ciudad República. El día era gris, hasta en las casas debían buscar la manera de abrigarse. A pesar de ser un día de primavera, hacía un frío muy parecido al de invierno. Nadie era la excepción, todos estaban decaídos, debía tener mucho que ver con el clima. Era domingo, pero no había ningún niño en los parques ni padres que los cuidaran; no había ningún vendedor ofreciendo sus productos, hasta la central de policías parecía desierta.

Ciertos maestros aire habían viajado unos días atrás junto con Bolin al Reino Tierra y habían dejado a Korra a cargo de cuidar el Templo del Aire. Aceptó gustosa ya que no había mucho que hacer. Los espíritus revoloteaban en el cielo, si, pero las personas los habían aceptado, se había esforzado mucho en ello.

Ella se encontraba sola, ya que los acólitos del aire estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, huyendo de clima helado como todos. La morena estaba en la cocina, preparando un té caliente para ella y para el resto. Para calentar el agua solo usaba su fuego control y luego añadía las hojas de jazmín. Puso todo en un recipiente y sacó varias tazas pequeñas. Fue a buscarlos para que fueran a la cocina, pero la mayoría se encontraban descansando. Como no quiso interrumpirlos, volvió a la cocina ella sola y tomó una de las tazas. Era algo estimulante tomar algo caliente en tanto frío, aunque ella no lo necesitara, había crecido en el Polo Sur.

Se preguntaba a qué habían ido los maestros aire al Reino Tierra. Seguramente era para hacer que Bolin viera de nuevo a su abuela. Desde que le contó que la había conocido notó que ambos hermanos no estaban solos. Aunque nunca lo habían estado, ahora eran una familia, eran sus mejores amigos.

Extrañaba como era antes.

Ya no veía seguido al maestro fuego que muchas veces le robó el sueño, aunque sabía que aún sentían algo el uno por el otro, simplemente no funcionaban como pareja. Tenían muchos problemas, discutían y se quejaban todo el tiempo de ello. Aunque en ocasiones sentía que lo odiaba, no podía engañarse a sí misma, lo amaba. Le gustaba todo de él: su forma de ser, las veces que la contradecía, como reaccionaba cuando le hacía una broma, su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos dorados…

Lo amaba, y eso era algo que quizá nunca cambiaría.

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado hasta la entrada. Ahora podía ver la lluvia caer. Se paró bajo ésta mientras las pequeñas gotas caían por su rostro, era algo inigualable. Para evitar resfriarse, con su control hizo que toda el agua que traía encima fuera el piso y creó una muralla de agua para no tener que mojarse.

Suspiró, a muchas personas no les gustaba la fresca lluvia, pero para ella era algo simplemente maravilloso. Tener esa cantidad de agua cayendo libremente la hacía sentir viva. Era su elemento, su forma de ser. Era tan libre como la lluvia y el viento.

Notó una mirada en ella, por lo que volteó y vio a quien no esperaba. _¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?_ Pero eso no importaba ahora, se estaba mojando. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado. Su cabello caía en su frente, húmeda por el clima, parecía temblar. No lo dudó y lo acompañó al Templo, a la sala. Al entrar, le quitó toda el agua en su ropa con un movimiento de su mano. Fue hasta la cocina y le llevó una taza de té para que se calentara. Pudo verlo con mayor claridad. Su rostro se notaba cansado, parecía que había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, sus ojos denotaban muchos sentimientos mezclados y no se podía saber qué era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Iba a preguntarle qué hacía allí cuando él se le adelantó.

— Vine para entregarle a Tenzin un recado de Lin

_¿Solo para eso haz cruzado el mar, en un día de lluvia?_

— Tenzin y los demás no están, fueron con tu hermano al Reino Tierra

— Cierto… cierto —parecía acordarse del detalle que había olvidado.

Los dos se quedaron allí, viéndose. No podían negarlo, se querían demasiado pero no eran lo suficientemente valientes para decirlo. La morena volteó la mirada, como buscando algo. Mako se centró en ella, era hermosa, siempre lo supo. Haber terminado su relación también le había dolido a él, pero nada podía hacer.

Korra al no encontrar nada en lo que centrar su atención, hecho un vistazo de nuevo al maestro frente a ella. Sabía que aún lo amaba, pero nada era como antes. Mucho antes del lío amoroso que hubo entre ellos podían reír, jugar, pelear juntos. Eran los mejores amigos, pero ahora parecían dos conocidos. Aunque jamás se arrepentiría de haber estado con él. Ser su novia había sido una etapa muy feliz para ella, pudo conocerlo mejor y apoyarlo incondicionalmente en todo.

Al notar que no había nada que hacer, ella se acercó hasta la radio que se encontraba en la sala y lo activó. El sonido se fue aclarando y en vez de escucharse emisiones o noticias parecía ser la hora de música. Parecía un tipo de música jazz, de esas que se escuchaban en los bares y restaurantes de la ciudad, era muy movido y provocaba bailar.

No notó cuando el maestro fuego se levantó de su asiento y estaba tendiéndole una mano, invitándola a acercarse. Lo dudó por un segundo, pero era Mako, no había ningún problema en bailar con él.

— Te lo advierto desde ahora, no sé bailar —le dijo entre la ironía y la vergüenza la avatar, mientras tomaba su mano.

— Controlas todos los elementos, controlar tus pies no debe ser un problema para ti —le dijo Mako acercándola más a ella.

Sentía que no podía respirar ¿Acaso el aire se había ido en segundos del templo? No, era el efecto de su acompañante. Suavemente, la comenzó a mover, haciendo que tomara confianza. Una vez resuelto eso, pudieron moverse al ritmo adecuado. Ella lo tenía en un abrazo y él la sujetaba de su cintura, haciendo que esté lo más cerca posible. La canción acabó, como era de esperarse. Ella iba a separarse de él, pero no soltaba su cintura. Se quedaron abrazados por unos segundos. Ambos disfrutaron ese momento.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar. Esta era más lenta, por lo que ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Se notaba que estaba nervioso y ella estaba igual, nunca habían estado tan cerca desde su rompimiento y eso de alguna manera la hacía sentir en las nubes.

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad_

_desde que te fuiste no me queda más_

_que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento._

Se movían lentamente mientras escuchaban la canción sonar. Comenzaron a recordar sus días en el festival en el Polo Sur, ese día se habían tomado una foto. Cuan especial era para ellos dos, era una prueba de una hermosa relación. Sin que lo supiera el otro, los dos guardaban sus respectivas copias, era muy importante como para haberla botado y no podían, tampoco.

_Lo que da más lástima es tanta confusión_

_en cada resquicio de mi corazón_

_cómo hacerte a un lado_

_de mis pensamientos._

Comenzaron a dar vueltas por toda la sala, él tenía apoyado su mentón en el hombro de Korra, sintiendo todo ese aroma que le encantaba. Si, la amaba. No sabía cómo pudo haber confundido sus sentimientos con la amistad que tenía con la no maestra. Luego de terminar con Korra en la estación de policías, se podría decir que había empezado a salir con Asami de nuevo, pero sabía que algo estaba mal. Con ella no sentía lo mismo que con la avatar, sus abrazos no eran iguales a los de ella, sus labios no le aportaban el mismo calor.

_Por ti, por ti, por ti_

_he dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_aposté la vida y me dejé ganar._

Sin poder evitarlo, le dio un beso en su frente que ella no evitó. Sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío muy conocido, que solo le provocaba él. Debía reconocerlo, era el primer chico que había logrado que algo dentro de ella despertara. Le gustó desde que notó quien realmente era. No el chico arrogante que conoció en la arena de pro-control, sino el chico bondadoso y gentil del que se había enamorado, aquel que arriesgaba todo solo por ver felices a quienes quería. Mako se sentía igual, ella era la única que había hecho que su corazón se acelerara. Cuando conoció a Asami, solo sintió atracción, pero con Korra era diferente. Nunca se preguntó el por qué la ayudaba con sus asuntos de avatar: al vencer a Amón, ir con ella a enfrentar a Unalaq. Nunca cuestionó nada, solo lo hacía porque sentía que debía hacerlo.

_Te extraño, porque vive en mí tu recuerdo_

_te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_te extraño, te olvido, y te amo de nuevo._

Cuando terminaron su relación de verdad antes del anuncio de los portales en la tribu Agua del Sur, ambos sabían que se equivocaban. Y acertaron, ya que muy seguido se encontraban extrañándose y suspirando. Buscaban alguna manera de olvidar el tema y aunque tenían problemas en sus trabajos siempre estaba presente la melancolía. Mako siempre se preguntaba por qué había hecho algo tan tonto como ir a dormir a la estación de policías, eso solo había hecho que pensara más en el asunto y recordara cuánto amaba a la morena. No importaba cuantas veces tratara de olvidarla, ya que al final siempre se daba cuenta que la seguía amando.

_He perdido todo, hasta la identidad_

_y si lo pidieras más podría dar_

_es que cuando se ama,_

_nada es demasiado._

Se podría decir que ya no estaban bailando, solo se movían de un lado a otro, absortos en sus pensamientos. Korra aún podía escuchar los latidos del maestro fuego a quien abrazaba. Ambos habían cambiado mucho. Cuando se conocieron él era muy arrogante con todos, salvo con su hermano, no le gustaba hacer nuevas amistades y no era expresivo; ella era demasiado voluble, su carácter era impredecible y no le gustaban seguir las reglas. Ahora todo era distinto, habían vivido tantas cosas y enfrentado muchos problemas y habían madurado, ya no eran los jovencitos que solían ser. Y no lo habían hecho por los demás, sino por ellos. Su relación no funcionaba cuando eran dos niños, pero ahora ¿Podría funcionar? ¿Podrían volver a intentarlo?

_Me enseñaste el límite da la pasión_

_y no me enseñaste a decir adiós._

_He aprendido ahora, que te has marchado._

_Por ti, por ti, por ti..._

_Te extraño..._

La canción terminó, pero ellos seguían en su confortable abrazo, ninguno de los dos se quería separar. La radio no transmitió otra canción, sino comerciales. Esto hizo que los dos reaccionaran y salieran de su ensoñación. Korra rápidamente apagó el aparato mientras se preguntaba un sinfín de cosas. Mako estaba igual, esa canción lo había hecho reaccionar.

— Eh…Yo —Mako iba a comenzar a hablar pero no encontraba palabras adecuadas. Ella al darse cuenta de eso, sonrió. Sabía lo que trataba de decir.

— ¿Si? —dijo Korra — Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo con confianza.

— Lo sé, pero nunca he sido bueno hablando —dijo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —dijo sonriéndole infundiéndole seguridad. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer.

— Korra, la verdad es que no vine para entregarle algo a Tenzin, es más, la estación hoy día no ha abierto por el mal clima… —se dio confianza respirando profundamente y prosiguió— sabía que estarías acá y tenía que hablar contigo, decirte algo muy importante

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó ella ansiosa por saber el resto

— Quería decirte que…

Pudo haber continuado de no ser por el grito de emoción de los maestros aire que llegaban en Oogi. A la distancia se reconocía la voz de Ikki, pero sobre todo de Bolin y por sus gritos se notaba que estaba emocionado de volver. Ambos salieron y se encontraron con todos. Notaron que ya no llovía, había salido el sol y había un lindo arcoíris en el cielo. Al ver a los dos juntos Tenzin sonrió, esperaba que esos dos se amistaran, al igual que Pema. Ambos habían sido testigos del cambio en ellos y podían jurar que aún se amaban.

Luego de atenderlos y que le agradecieran por cuidar el Templo del Aire, salió a disfrutar del clima. Se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir a alguien observándola como antes y no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era. A los segundos, un par de ojos dorados estaban a su costado. Mako se había sentado junto a ella.

— ¿Qué era lo que decías antes de que nos interrumpieran?

— No te sorprendiste cuando dije que había mentido sobre mi venida —dijo sorprendido de haber sido tan obvio.

— Ya me lo imaginaba. Respóndeme, Mako ¿Qué me decías?

Korra sabía lo que diría y quería escucharlo de él.

— ¿Quieres comer conmigo mañana?

Ella rió, no pudo evitarlo. Notó que era la manera de él para decirle que salieran juntos, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

— De acuerdo, es una cita —dijo aclarando las cosas, dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose en dirección al templo.

Pudo ver que estaba feliz, al igual que ella. Lo intentarían de nuevo, y esta vez harían que funcionara, ya que el amor que se tenían no era sencillo de olvidar y no les quedaba más que amarse de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A: Y así culmina mi participación. Si les soy sincera ésta canción la escuché hace unos días, una de mis compañeras de clase puso la canción de su cel y la puso en altavoz, me interesó mucho la letra. No soy de las que escuchan éstas canciones, personalmente me encanta el rock. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como ya saben soy nueva aquí, así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Eliza20.**


End file.
